Acabar con todo
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: SLASH. ¡¡SECUELA! ¿Qué fue de Harry y Draco tras decidir quedarse juntos? Harry nos lo cuenta. Un poco loco este final pero... ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS!
1. El primer paso

¡Buenas! 

Estoy contenta, porque quería escribir un nuevo fic y no me salía absolutamente nada, pero bueno… esto no quiere decir nada… Estoy contenta por que se me ocurrió algo, no porque sea una buena idea, de hecho no es gran cosa… En todo caso quería escribir algo nuevo, como ya les he dicho, y que fuese cortito. **Pensé en un principio hacerlo de un capítulo únicamente**, pero son las 3 y 20 de la madrugada y estoy cansada, así que lo dejaré para otro día, aunque queda algo corto...

*Advertencias:

1º Este fic es mucho peor que los otros… así que si alguna vez has leído algo mío… IMAGÍNATELO…

2º Es slash (relación entre personas del mismo sexo) PERO no va a salir nada, o casi nada… (ea, ya me entendéis ¬¬')

3º ¡ESTO NOOOOO ES DE ROWLINGGGGGGGG!(Siempre me olvido de esto…) Y os quedará muy claro cuando lo leáis.

DEDICADO una vez más (aunque no merece la pena ni que lo dedique, pero bueno...) A MI POBRE **SHASHIRA**, QUE NO SE COMO ME AGUANTA (ella tampoco lo sabe ¬¬) cuando la empiezo a fastidiar con mis historias. Gracias mi niñaaaaaaaaa, aunque estemos lejos: ¡me acuerdo de ti!

Por cierto, **UNA DUDA**, ¿la gente lee estas introducciones "tan pequeñas" que escribo? Bueno, ya al final del capítulo les vuelvo a dar la lata ^^. 

GRACIAS POR LEER.

Acabar con todo.

__

Capítulo 1. El primer paso.

__

Me enamoré de tus grises ojos

enmarcados en rubias pestañas,

de tus finos labios rojos,

de tu cara alargada,

del cabello que enmarca tu rostro,

también de tu fría mirada,

así como de tus malos modos

y tu sonrisa malvada.

Me has vuelto loco 

con tus malas palabras,

loco de dolor,

sin ninguna esperanza.

Voy a acabar con todo,

te voy a dar un arma:

cuando estemos los dos solos

te confesaré lo que siente mi alma.

Ya queda muy poco, 

la decisión está tomada,

sabrás cuánto te adoro

y me matarás… con tus frías palabras.

…………

Releyó lo que acababa de escribir con tinta negra en aquel pergamino de color amarillento. No podía creer que él, él, hubiese escrito algo así. ¿Él escribiendo poesía? Rió, con una risa casi histérica, rió y el silencio de aquel aula vacío le devolvió su propia risa, y el eco se oyó aún más triste que el sonido original. ¿Porqué se preocupaba en esos momentos de que su mente pensara en versos? Lo que tenía que preocuparle sería en todo caso lo que en el último año había ido naciendo y creciendo dentro de él, sin que en ningún momento hubiese sido capaz de cortar sus ramas, y aún menos su raíz. Y sino… podría preocuparle su decisión: descubrirse. Pero no, NO, su mente se burlaba de él hasta el último instante y, ya delirante, se reía de sí misma, de él al fin y al cabo. Loco, se había vuelto loco. Nunca pensó que pudiese ser verdad, pero ahora tenía que admitirlo, se puede enloquecer de amor.

Una vez más leyó la carta. Expresaba tan bien lo que sentía… y lo que iba a ocurrir… _sabrás cuánto te adoro y me matarás con tus frías palabras_. Aunque… ya estaba muerto, y aquel ser de grises ojos no estaría dispuesto a resucitarlo, y… sólo él podía hacerlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el pergamino y se decidió finalmente: agarró el escrito y lo enrolló, le ató fuertemente un lazo negro y, tras guardárselo en uno de sus bolsillos, salió de aquella habitación.

El desayuno… ahí estaba delante del desayuno, pero sin ninguna gana de comer. Tras varios minutos de mirar a su casi vacío plato (porque apenas sí se había echado nada, no porque ya hubiese comido), levantó la cabeza ante el sonido inconfundible de miles de alas batiéndose en pleno vuelo. Un espectáculo digno de observar, cientos de lechuzas con cartas, paquetes y periódicos colgando de sus patas: lechuzas mensajeras. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado, además le interesaba más ver la reacción de un joven de rubio cabello y grises ojos, sentado al otro lado del Gran Comedor, ante su correspondencia.

No le quitó los ojos de encima, en ese momento el chico al que observaba tenía frente a su plato dos de aquellas aves, una de un tono cobrizo y otra gris. Tomó primero la carta que llevaba el ave de plumaje más claro y luego hizo lo mismo con un pergamino enrollado que llevaba la otra. Ambos pájaros alzaron el vuelo y salieron a la luz del sol, dejando al muchacho leyendo la carta. Tras dejar a un lado la carta al cabo de un minuto, con su fina mano recogió el trozo de pergamino y, tras liberarlo de su fina atadura negra, lo desenrolló y comenzó su lectura.

Aún desde la otra punta pudo ver cómo reaccionaba el destinatario de su mensaje, y conforme el otro joven retenía en sus manos el papel y, sin duda alguna, lo recorría de un extremo a otro con sus ojos, su autor lo leía mentalmente, de forma muy lenta, seguro de que el otro lo haría muy despacio y de que a veces volvería hacia atrás para confirmar que era cierto lo que había leído, que realmente se hallaba escrito en aquel pergamino. 

__

Me enamoré de tus grises ojos enmarcados en rubias pestañas,… la curiosidad se reflejaba a las claras en la clara piel de su cara._ De tus finos labios rojos, de tu cara alargada_, _del cabello que enmarca tu rostro, también de tu fría mirada,_… su ceño se frunció en señal de incredulidad. _Así como de tus malos modos y tu sonrisa malvada_… El mismo ceño fruncido, ahora en gesto irónico. _Me has vuelto loco con tus malas palabras, loco de dolor, sin ninguna esperanza_… los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa. _Voy a acabar con todo, te voy a dar un arma: cuando estemos los dos solos te confesaré lo que siente mi alma_… Continuaba la sorpresa… _Ya queda muy poco, la decisión está tomada, sabrás cuánto te adoro y me matarás… con tus frías palabras_. Asombro, temor,… Una voz le interrumpió, sacudiendo su mente y obligándolo a dejar de analizar aquel rostro.

-Me pregunto… ¿qué será lo que lee Malfoy para tener esa cara?

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó Harry, con voz seria. Hermione asintió, mirándole a los ojos, Ron también le miraba.

En la mesa más lejana a ellos, el rubio releía el poema. 

Harry separó sus ojos de los de Hermione y los fijó en la pequeña mota que era el escrito en manos del chico Slytherin.

-Bien, es fácil, lo que dice es…- y lo fue diciendo, lentamente, hasta el final-…_ la decisión está tomada, sabrás cuánto te adoro y me matarás… con tus frías palabras_.

Ron, que al principio había escuchado divertido, poco a poco había ido cambiando su rostro a uno que demostraba incredulidad y cierto asco, ahora, frente a él, lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Hermione, sin embargo, había mostrado admiración en un primer momento, para luego, poco a poco, ir dejando ver tristeza y, finalmente, cierto dolor en sus ojos, que ahora miraban intensamente a su amigo.

Harry volvió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos. El primero que habló fue Ron.

-¡Estás de broma!, ¿no?- preguntó completamente anonadado- Porque… porque tú… tú no puedes adivinar qué pone en ese papel, ¿verdad?

`Vale, sería su amigo pero… tenía que reconocerlo: ¡era idiota!´, pensó el aludido.

-Harry… no pensarás hacerlo de verdad, ¿cierto? ¡Ya has hecho demasiado! Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¡te hará daño! ¡Es Malfoy!

-Más que Malfoy, Hermione, es Draco- indicó el moreno-… Y como también he dicho… estoy enamorado. De todas formas, amiga, sé lo que hago, también está dicho. Aunque quizás de lo que sí me arrepienta sea de escribirle eso pero… ya da igual. De hecho, hace mucho que todo perdió importancia.

-Perdonad pero… ¿os importaría explicarme de qué habláis?

La chica de enmarañado cabello castaño lo miró preocupada, mientras que el joven de pelo azabache simplemente sonreía, de forma leve.

-Ron, querido amigo, es sábado, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta en la escoba?

-Mmmm, bueno, ¿pero me explicarás de qué hablabais?

-Mmmm- murmuró el pelinegro imitándolo-… ya veremos- y tras esas palabras abandonó el comedor, siendo seguido por un joven pelirrojo, así como por una castaña mirada y otra de color gris, ambas preocupadas.

________________

¿Qué? ¿A que les sorprende las idioteces que puede publicar servidora? A mí también… Bueno, aquí acabó el capítulo, muy cortito… (mejor para ustedes, creo yo)

Bien, el fic tendrá otro capítulo más, o como máximo otros dos. Lo que pasará pues… aún no lo sé, supongo que depende…

Ojalá me dejen su opinión (quizás si son sinceros y me dicen que esto es una mierda consigan que renuncie a escribir fics… ^^') y así puede que decida cómo seguirá. 

Gracias por leer, ¡un beso para todos! ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Sin elección

Buenas una vez más queri... (tiran a Meiko piedras, Meiko se protege tras el ordenador) ¬¬...

Mejor pasamos a lo que interesa... pero antes decir que la mier... (mejor no lo digo que sino..) que el poema del capítulo anterior, y que al fin y al cabo da título a la historia, es en realidad anterior al fic, incluso a la idea... Es que en algunas clases (no en todas, ¿eh?) me aburro, así que este cuatrimestre me dio por escribir poemas mientras los profesores hablan y hablan y... ahí está el resultado... 

Y ahora con las_ respuestas a los reviews_ (¡muchas gracias por escribirme!):

****

Luna: Gracias, Luna, me alegra que te gustase, ojalá y continúe siendo así. Bueno, ya está el segundo capítulo (te habrás dado cuenta ¬¬, mira que digo tonterías), no aparece ni Draco pero... al menos vemos que piensa Harry de él. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer! 

****

Uialwen: ¡Buenas! ¡Es una alivio saber que te gustó! Y... siento dejarte con la duda unos días más pero... para saber qué piensa Malfoy tendrás que esperar un poquitín. Jajaja. sí, yo también quiero ver como se declara Harryyyyyy, jejeje (ui ui ui, engo que escribir eso ya!), aunque la verdad es que no sé cómo será la cosa, ya veremos... Bueno, estarás contenta (eso espero ^^'), pues he publicado prontito. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. ¡Un saludo!

****

Nunu: Ains, gracias, gracias, gracias, por decirme que es bueno. De veras que pensaba que estaba loca por publicar esto, pero me apetecía escribir algo corto, más sencillo,... porque en estos momentos estoy con otra historia que me vuelve loca, y necesitaba cambiar un poco... Bien, sí que publiqué pronto, algo raro en mi (demasiado pronto), pero lo acabo de escribir y... ¡pues publico! Ojalá te guste, un beso.

****

Noburo Tama: Vale, vale,... (Meiko se enconde bajo la mesa), no diré que es una mierda... ¡Gracias!, menos mal que te gusta, fiuuuu, gracias también por decirme que escribes lo primero, eres la única que me respondió ^^'. Bueno, no me tardé, espero que te alegre. ¡Un saludo, Noburo! 

Y ahora, finalmente, os dejo con el capítulo...

**__**

Capítulo 2. Sin elección.

Tumbado sobre la cama, cansado… como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… Había sido un día complicado, en especial por la mañana… 

Cuando salieron Ron y él del Gran Comedor, habían recogido sus escobas y se habían dirigido al campo de juego, que por suerte estaba vacío, y tras volar y jugar al Quiddith por un par de horas, finalmente tuvo que responder a la pregunta que su amigo le había hecho durante el desayuno.

______________________________FLASHBACK____________________________

-¿Y bien Harry? ¿Me explicarás ya qué es lo que Hermione no quiere que hagas?

Harry, que estaba sentado, descansando, en las gradas junto a Ron, prefirió levantarse y alejarse algo antes de responderle, no fuese a ser que…

-Bueno, veamos,… antes que nada, me preguntaste esta mañana cómo podía saber qué era lo que leía Malfoy, y la respuesta es que lo sé porque yo lo escribí y se lo envié.

-¿Una broma? ¿Y si pensabas hacerle una broma a Malfoy porqué no me avisaste?- preguntó completamente ofendido el pelirrojo. 

-Ehhh- Harry respiró hondo, preparándose para la tormenta-, es que no era una broma.

-¿Cómo que no era una broma? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Harry?- su amigo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues… pues que escribí eso y se lo mandé porque es cierto, yo… yo…

__________________________Fin del FLASHBACK__________________________

-…estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy- susurró las mismas palabras que había pronunciado en la mañana a Ron, aquellas que provocaron que el pelirrojo le gritase como un histérico al darse cuenta de que no era una broma pesada. 

Y ese era el motivo principal por el que se encontraba así de cansado. Ron le había gritado tanto que hasta quedó algo ronco. Algunas de sus palabras le habían herido, pero sabía que las decía sin pensar a penas, el motivo era que estaba como loco, no podía aceptar que su mejor amigo estuviese enamorado de su peor enemigo. `¿PERO PORQUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI?´, había gritado cuando ya casi se le había pasado la rabia, y le había extrañado que no llegase nadie del interior del castillo para responderle… ¡Pero si ese grito debía de haberse escuchado por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts! 

Finalmente, tras una hora, había conseguido convencer a su amigo para que no le partiese la cara al rubio nada más verlo, ¡y le había costado! Pero no acabó ahí la cosa… Como el pelirrojo había estado tan impresionado ante la noticia de que a él le gustaba Malfoy,… pues se le había olvidado el tema de la carta, y no fue hasta que estaban comiendo que no lo recordó, la consecuencia: había tenido que arrastrar a la fuerza, ante la mirada sorprendida de alumnos y profesores, a un muy rojo muchacho que lanzaba miradas de profundo odio a un atónito joven rubio de ojos grises que mantenía el tenedor vacío a medio camino de su boca.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Tenía que descansar ya… porque ¿quién sabía si sería mañana cuando se encontrase a solas con Malfoy?

Domingo. Era domingo, por suerte… contra más tiempo tuviese su amigo para asimilar lo que le dijo el día anterior, antes de encontrarse de frente con el "problema", mejor.

En cuanto a él… justo lo contrario, ahora tenía que esperar a encontrárselo a solas para… decirle que… Bueno, suponía que estaba enamorado únicamente (aunque eso era más que suficiente para provocar un quebradero de cabeza), así que… 

Una vez más se dijo que era estúpido, aún le costaba creer lo que iba a hacer… Sabía a la perfección que no lo amaba, ¿cómo hacerlo si no lo conocía realmente? Por supuesto que sabía cosas de él… llevaban siete años viviendo en el mismo lugar, compartiendo clases, comiendo en el mismo comedor, jugando juntos (aunque en bandos diferentes),… Sí, sabía bastante de él, pero aquel joven de ojos grises como nubes tormentosas jamás había dejado ver cómo era en verdad, y es que él, Harry Potter, estaba seguro de que su "enemigo" no era tal y como se mostraba ante los demás, pues en algunas ocasiones había logrado vislumbrar que aquellas nubes borrascosas que por ojos tenía mostraban dolor, tristeza,… e incluso en alguna extraña ocasión se sorprendió al notar que amenazaban con lluvia.

-Draco.

No podía evitar hoy pensar que aquel niño de 11 años que, en una tienda de ropas, conoció pensaba, hablaba y se comportaba según unos ideales, unas creencias, que un simple niño no llegaría a tener por sí mismo. Todo aquello había sido metido en su cabeza por unos padres que odiaban todo cuanto que no fuese similar a ellos; todo lo que careciese de lujos, ansias de poder, magia, riqueza,… para Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy no merecía la pena. Y esas tristes ideas habían sido introducidas en un simple niño que, con el paso del tiempo, había ido creyendo más y más en ellas, sin pararse a pensar por un momento si realmente no valían la pena personas sin poderes mágicos, sin dinero, sin un apellido de renombre,… A Draco sus padres no le habían dejado pensar por si mismo, elegir sus prioridades, elegir sus amistades, elegir… a quién amar. Todo estaba preestablecido para el futuro heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, todo decidido… Draco sería lo que sus padres querían, en vez de quererlos sus padres por lo que fuese.

Suspiró. 

Sentía no haberse dado cuenta antes, mucho antes, de que el rubio no había tenido apenas elección, de que todo le estaba vedado. Sentía no haberle estrechado la mano cuando él se la tendió el primer día de colegio… no para elegir su bando, JAMÁS, sino para tirar de su brazo y acercarlo a él, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo, guiarlo hacia un camino en el que pudiese elegir por sí mismo, en el que pudiese confiar, en el que pudiese amar. Debería haberle mostrado a Draco Malfoy que podía escoger entre dos caminos, que él le abriría la puerta que los separaba y le guiaría si elegía el suyo, que sería su amigo, que le serviría de abrigo cuando tuviese frío, que le haría compañía cuando se sintiese solo,… Él, Harry Potter, no había llegado a comprender la verdad del rubio Slytherin hasta ese momento, y le entristecía,… Más ahora, porque estaba seguro de que ya no podría lograr su amor.

Bueno, **¿qué os pareció?** Mal, bien,... Sugerencias, ideas, comentarios,... lo que sea, ya sabéis... la palabra impronunciable... rev... revi... reviews (ojos abiertos de terror ***O***).

Un saludo muy grande, ¡nos vemos pronto!


	3. El segundo y último paso

****

¡Buena a todos!: 

Aquí está al fin el capítulo 3… He de decir, para ser sincera, que si bien el capítulo es más largo, no ocurre gran cosa, tampoco avanzamos mucho en cuanto a los sentimientos, pero lo veía necesario (ToT de veras, no fue mi intención).

En todo caso, muchísimas gracias por leer ¡y por darme vuestras opiniones! ¡No sabéis la ilusión que me hace ver vuestros mensajes! Aquí os respondo a los del segundo capítulo, así como a los que me dejaron en _Una decisión, por amor_:

Cloe-Clow:

¡Gracias por leer _Una decisión, por amor_ y dejarme tu opinión! Y te puede prometer que ME ENCANTÓ, (aunque creo que exageraste algo ¬¬ ... no es para tanto ^^') tu manera de hablar del fic... ¡vaya si me animaste! Muchísimas gracias, tus palabras son un gran apoyo. Gracias.

****

NieA-29: ¡Hola! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic ^^, siento el retraso pero no me venía la inspiración, y la verdad es que este fic lo empecé sin saber cómo continuarlo ^^'. La poesía sí que es mía, jajaja, escrita en clases (es que... algunas son bastante aburridas ^^''), ¡me alegra que te guste! Y sobre el poema del fic _Una decisión, por amor_, por el que también me preguntaste, también es mío. Ambos poemas son anteriores a estos fics... y un día me dio por hacer una historia donde incluirlos. Gracias por leer, y perdón por la tardanza. Espero que la continuación haga que haya merecido la pena esperar. ¡Un saludo!

****

Ishida Rio:

¿Hola? Bueno, no tengo ni idea de si lees este fic... pero prometí responder a los reviews fuese donde fuese, así que... Vaya, es posible que me confundiese al decir que no es slash... Te explico, lo dije porque se supone que slash es relación chico-chico, y por relación entiendo que al menos haya una correspondencia de sentimientos, y ahí no se da... Sin duda me equivoqué, no me hagas mucho caso... Gracias, muchas gracias por tu opinión ^^, es bueno saber que te gustó la forma de actuar de Draco. Gracias por tu review, espero "verte" pronto, un saludo Ishida.

****

Paola: ¡Hola Paola! Bien, respondo primero a tu review de _Una decisión, por amor_: no es para tanto (bueno, sí, pero...), Harry no tenía la culpa, de hecho no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de Malfoy ni de que no fuese un verdadero mortífago (tenía la marca, pero como si no la tuviese), al pobre niño lo mantienen siempre en la ignorancia ¬¬'. Bien, yo también espero mis próximos fics, jejjee ^^, y que tú los leas. Y sobre este fic: … siento no poder decir nada, pero tendrás que leerlo para saber qué piensa Draco acerca de Harry, o qué siente, como decías tú. Aquí, al final del capítulo, ya se ve más o menos algo… Ya me dirás si te gustó como quedó ^^ . Venga, nos vemos pronto. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

Kmy Kusanagi:

Bueno, sobre el review que me dejaste en _Una decisión, por amor_ ya hablamos... Pero volvamos a ello, lo primero es que me alegra muchísimo saber que te gustó (porque te lo había dedicado, y sino te gustaba a ti... ¡qué mal!, ¿no? ToT); sobre una pregunta que me hiciste... ¡por supuesto que creo que algo que te deja a punto de llorar puede ser dulce!; y sobre si eres masoquista... tú sabrás, yo espero que no ^^''. Y respondiendo al review que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior de este fic, sí veo más convincente (en general) que partamos (como tú dices) de la idea de que Draco ama a Harry, pero me vino así el fic. También es cierto que no ha salido hasta el momento nada de lo que piensa o siente Draco, pero muy pronto saldrá, primero necesitaba poner qué piensa el moreno del Sly ^^. Bueno, ojalá te guste la continuación. Cuídate mucho amiga.

****

Uialwen:

Ejem (ayyy, me parezco a Umbridge ToT), buenas. Me dejaste sorprendida (para bien, está claro), pues ibas de fic en fic y me dejabas tu opinión en todos ^^, ¡qué buena eres! Sobre el de _Una decisión, por amor_... ¿de veras lloraste? Vaya, tampoco quería que fuese ¡tan triste! Aunque si lloraste... ^^ no me quejo, porque lo tomo como un: me gustó. Acerca de lo de que no te viesen... bueno, no eres la única que llora de vez en cuando leyendo fics, jajaja, en serio. Y respondiendo al review que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior de esta historia, ToT gracias, ¿comienza a gustarte Draco? Bien, aquí al fin sabremos si Harry se decide a confesar sus sentimientos y un poco sobre qué es lo que piensa Draco. Ojalá te guste la continuación. ¡Un saludo, nos vemos pronto!

****

Naomi: ¡Buenas, Naomi! Capítulos más largos, tomo nota mental ^^, aunque yo normalmente no los hago tan cortos (fuera de este fic no). ¿Te gusta cómo hablo de Draco? Por cierto, ¿tuyo? ¿Draco es tuyo? Ohhh, te confundes de Draco quizás... el Draco del que yo hablo es mio, jajjaa, o sino al menos de Harry ^^. Ojalá te parezca bien cómo sigue la historia. ¡Un saludo!

****

DI-MALFOY: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno ver a otra Malfoy! ^^ Respondiendo a tu review de _Una decisión, por amor_, siento lo de "tu" (¬¬) rubio... ¡Qué bueno que te gustase! Aunque sí, me quedó algo trágico pero... desgraciadamente el amor no siempre acaba bien, y, además, quería probar con algo distinto: un pequeño drama. Gracias por leer mi fic y por darme tu opinión. ¡Gracias! ^^

****

Gala Snape: ^^ ¿Hola? ¡Buenas, Gala! Muchas gracias (Meiko se tapa con las manos las mejillas), ¡me voy a sonrojar! ^^' Perdón, perdón por la demora. Siento también que aún no aparezca mucho sobre lo que siente Draco ToT, espero que aún así te guste el capítulo. ¡Me costó bastante decidir qué hacer...! Bueno, ¡un besazo Gala!

****

Shashira: Gracias por tu... ¿apoyo? ¿Se le puede llamar así? Bueno, sobre este fic, ya sé que puse a Ron más corto aún de lo normal... ¡pero no pude resistirlo! Ojalá la historia no te disguste... continúo recordando que lo tuyo no es el slash... Y en cuanto a _Una decisión, por amor_, ¡muchas gracias! Pero yo sigo diciendo lo mismo: ¡¡Harry no mató a Draco!! ToT Bueno, te dejo por ahora, un besazo, ¡tonta!

Ya, sin más demora, el capítulo. Ni me molesto en dedicarlo, porque no merece la pena ¬¬. ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo! 

. 

**__**

Capítulo 3. El segundo y último paso.

Había ya pasado una semana, siete largos días, desde que mandó el poema a Draco Malfoy; y comenzaba a preguntarse... ¿cómo demonios podía ser que estudiando, ¡viviendo!, en el mismo Colegio, en toda una semana no lo hubiera encontrado solo en ninguna ocasión? ¿Es que no podía separarse ni un instante de esos dos "amigos gorilas" suyos? Él podría haberse apartado en seguida de Ron y Hermione, ya que ellos sabían lo que pensaba hacer, pero... nada. Resultaba frustrante no tener oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo planeado. ¡Para él no era fácil mantener su decisión!

Y como parecía que jamás se encontraría con él a solas… pues acababa de tomar una nueva decisión: citarlo. ¡Pues claro! Era la solución perfecta, ¡una cita! Se acabarían los malos momentos, la larga y devastadora espera..., todo.

Ya sólo le quedaba saber si enviarle una nota firmándola directamente con su nombre o bien escribirle diciendo que era la misma persona que le envió la poesía. Analizándolo... 

Sabía que Draco Malfoy no faltaría y, lo más importante para él, que no llevaría a nadie, en caso de que firmase con su nombre; pero si, por el contrario, el rubio sólo supiese que era el autor del poema... podía no acudir o bien, y la sola idea le asustaba (¡sí, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor!), ir, pero acompañado... por sus adorables amigos ¬¬. 

¡No!, desde luego la idea NO le seducía. Lo mejor sería, sin duda alguna, hacerle saber que era él. No tenía ganas de declararse delante de tantos enemigos, con uno (que para su desgracia era precisamente la persona a la que se iba a declarar) ya tenía más que suficiente.

Estaba sentado en la Sala Común, supuestamente estudiando junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Miró hacia el frente y vio que éstos se encontraban completamente absortos en sus libros, no sabía si contarles lo que iba a hacer. No, realmente no sabía... Lo meditó unos minutos y, finalmente, decidió que mejor les contaría todo tras encontrarse con Malfoy… Con ello conseguiría ahorrarse, y ahorrarles al mismo tiempo, un disgusto; con uno que les diese ya estaba bien, y él estaba completamente seguro de que al día siguiente les daría uno, cuando supiesen lo que hizo… y el resultado, que en esos instantes prefería no pensar. Efectivamente, no quería ni pensar cómo reaccionaría Malfoy... 

Tras decidir no explicarles aún su idea, sin más, completamente dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan sin demora, debido al temor de arrepentirse luego y echarse hacia atrás, cogió un trozo de pergamino, tinta negra y la primera pluma que halló entre sus libros. 

Cinco minutos más tarde, la nota ya estaba lista. Se maldijo mentalmente, no lograba entender cómo había podido tardar tanto en escribir algo tan corto y simple:

__

Malfoy, si tienes agallas, nos vemos esta noche, a las doce, cerca del sauce boxeador. Ve solo. Si ahora no adivinas el porqué, esta noche lo sabrás.

HP.

¡Cuánto trabajo le había costado redactar dos simples renglones! Aunque, no obstante, quedó bastante satisfecho con el resultado. Lo repasó lentamente, una vez más: _si tienes agallas_, esto lo había puesto para que su orgullo lo obligase a ir, y no dudaba que así sería; _cerca del sauce_, había elegido aquél sitio porque temía quedar dentro del castillo y, si surgía cualquier imprevisto, creía tener más posibilidades de salvarse si Mafoy y él estaban fuera; _ve solo_, eso no había ni que explicarlo ¬¬; _…el porqué, esta noche lo sabrás_, así conseguiría que el Slytherin supiese que él no daba por hecho que conociese el motivo por el que lo había citado y, al mismo tiempo, que le invadiese la curiosidad; y finalmente sus iniciales, si el chico no imaginaba al instante quién lo había escrito… pues tenía que ser tonto.

Con un suspiro, guardó el pequeño trozo de pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y se puso en pie. El joven pelirrojo y la chica de cabellos castaños alzaron la cabeza para mirarle y dirigirle una muda pregunta. 

-Vuelvo dentro de unos minutos, ¿conforme?- fue lo único que articuló. Por toda respuesta, sus dos amigos asintieron, y aquello le bastó para salir de allí.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a su amigo con los ojos hasta que éste salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y luego se miraron. El chico se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía ni imaginaba el por qué su amigo había salido; tras negar los dos débilmente con la cabeza, volvieron a su trabajo.

Malfoy contemplaba con sorpresa la negra letra que se leía en la nota que una lechuza le acababa de entregar. Potter le estaba citando fuera del castillo a media noche, aparentemente sin motivo alguno. Aparentemente… pues si bien él no alcanzaba a intuir cuál podía ser, el Gryffindor le daba a entender que tenía uno, y que se lo haría saber en la noche. 

Aquello desde luego no se lo esperaba, intentó imaginar para qué podría haberlo citado "el-chico-que-vivió", pero cada idea que se le ocurría era rápidamente rechazada por su razón, pues ninguna le parecía posible o lógica. 

Tras pasar varios minutos pensando en lo mismo, suspiró: tendría que esperar a la noche para saberlo. Maldijo a Potter por enviarle la nota tan temprano, pues aún tendrían que pasar la cena y varias horas antes de verse, y él deseaba conocer enseguida la respuesta a la pregunta que le rondaba la mente desde que le llegó el mensaje.

Una hora más tarde se hallaba comiendo, con Goyle y Crabbe cada uno a un lado suyo, en el Gran Comedor. Con frecuencia dirigió rápidas miradas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Potter estaba de espaldas a su mesa, por lo que ni una sola vez se cruzaron sus miradas. 

¡Genial!, pensó cuando se dirigía hacia su Sala Común, ahora tendría que ver pasar lentamente las horas hasta las doce menos veinte, que sería más o menos cuando se encaminaría hacia el lugar señalado, y andarse con cuidado de no ser descubierto fuera de su Casa a esas horas… Si no fuese porque Potter era… bueno, porque era Potter, habría pensado que lo que buscaba el Gryffindor era meterlo en problemas. Pero sabía que no era el caso, simplemente porque… porque era Potter… Harry Potter. 

Las doce menos veinticinco, al fin. Sin ser capaz de esperar siquiera cinco minutos más, fue a su dormitorio, recogió su capa, para protegerse del frío que en breves segundos le recibiría, y, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de los pocos compañeros de Casa que quedaban en ese momento en la Sala Común, salió de allí, comenzando a recorrer los pasillos hacia la salida del castillo.

Había llegado con diez minutos de adelanto… Poco dispuesto a esperar solo al lado de aquel sauce que le traía demasiados viejos recuerdos, regresó sobre sus pasos y decidió esperar cerca de las puertas del castillo; esperar hasta que saliese el joven rubio al que había citado, para luego seguirlo silenciosamente, y cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, hasta el sauce boxeador.

Así fue como ocurrió. A las doce menos cinco se abrió una de las puertas del castillo, y alguien salió al exterior. Aquella persona comenzó a andar, con pasos ligeros y rápidos, sin ser consciente de que era seguida a poca distancia. Harry seguía los pasos de aquel joven cuyos rubios cabellos, bajo la luz de la luna creciente que destacaba en lo alto de un cielo azul oscuro, desprendían reflejos del mismo color plateado que ésta.

El chico de rebeldes cabellos negros vio como Draco Malfoy detenía sus pasos al llegar a tres metros del sauce boxeador, hizo él lo mismo, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de su "archi-enemigo". Malfoy giró, casi enseguida, para dirigir sus ojos hacia el castillo, en espera de ver aparecer la figura de aquel que le había citado. El Gryffindor, por su parte, aprovechó el haber quedado tras la espalda del rubio, se quitó, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, la capa que lo ocultaba; sin despegar los ojos de Malfoy, comenzó a doblarla, y cuando acabó, decidió que ya era hora de comenzar… o más bien de acabar… con todo.

-Malfoy- pronunció al tiempo en que daba dos pasos hacia él.

El Slytherin se sobresaltó y giró con rapidez, quedando frente a Harry, a un metro de distancia.

-¿¡Para qué querías verme!?-preguntó inmediata y bruscamente el rubio, algo que sorprendió a su compañero.

Pero todo el desconcierto de Harry desapareció como por arte de magia (^^'), al recordar porqué se hallaba allí fuera, a media noche, con él, con Draco Malfoy, y la desesperación le invadió por completo. Su cuerpo se tensó, comenzó a sentir como el calor lo recorría, y como por ello sus manos empezaban a sudar, el nerviosismo apareció en él y creció de forma asombrosa y alarmante. Sólo entonces fue perfectamente consciente de lo que había hecho, y de lo que se suponía que iba a hacer. Sólo en ese instante comprendió la verdadera magnitud de aquel acontecimiento, consecuencia de sus decisiones. Y de inmediato el miedo le golpeó como jamás le había golpeado… un temor ni siquiera comparable con el que sintió en aquellas ocasiones en las que se creyó encontrar ante una muerte segura. Un estremecimiento le recorrió a causa de ese temor… ante el temor de ser rechazado por Draco Malfoy.

Potter me ha asustado, no le vi al llegar. Sin poder contenerme al verle, las palabras salen de mi boca, demasiado bruscas, demasiado claras,… ¿Podría acaso Harry, a través de ellas, descubrir la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de averiguar qué es lo que de verdad deseo? ¿Saber qué falsas y estúpidas esperanzas inundaron mi alma al leer su carta, y las que aún tengo al verlo frente a mi? No lo creo, primero sorpresa en su rostro, y luego… Lo que ahora veo no lo entiendo, ¿porqué parece mantener una lucha interior? Maldito seas, Harry, dímelo ya: ¿para qué querías verme?

_____________________________________________________________________

Fin del capítulo ¬¬. 

Sé que es una porquería, porque en realidad no aparece casi nada, pero, simplemente no podía meter el encuentro de repente. 

Bien, sin embargo tengo la esperanza de que al menos les alegre saber que sus reviews me influyeron… Sí, es cierto, porque como varias de vosotras me mencionasteis que no aparecían los sentimientos de Draco… pues puse ese párrafo final. Al principio no quería ponerlo,… pero como sé que estaban impacientes… Bueno, que ya saben algo ^^; y les aseguro que ya en el próximo sí que sabremos todos (me incluyo ^^') qué tiene que decir Draco.

¡Gracias por leer este fic! **Prometo solemnemente que el próximo capítulo será mejor** (peor imposible… y no, no me refiero a la película ¬¬). 

Sugerencia, ideas, opiniones,… Ya saben que las tengo en cuenta (un testimonio muy claro es el final de este capítulo ToT). ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Meiko-Malfoy.


	4. Elección

**¡¡Capítulo 4!!**

¡Buenas a todos de nuevo!:

Como siempre (o casi siempre ), primero agradecerles por leer este fic y por dejarme sus opiniones, a continuación las _respuestas a sus reviews_:

Nunu: ¡Gracias, Nunu! Más que nada, lo que me pasaba con el capítulo anterior es que… ¡no pasaba nada! No era ya que no me gustase, sino que no contenía nada nuevo, salvo el parrafito final… Pero bueno, me alegra que te gustase . Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo esté mejor que el anterior, para ser sincera, el final no me convence mucho… ToT. Pero, ojalá os guste. ¡¡Un saludo!!

Gala Snape: ¡Hola, Gala! Síiii, Harry ya se animó (mmm, aunque quizá no sea esta la palabra exacta, pues muy animado… la verdad es que no ') a decir a Malfoy lo que siente por él. Y sobre Malfoy… ¡lee! Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Comienza a darme pena que esta historia llegue a su final ToT.

Uialwen: ¡Hola! Ahora entiendo lo de que te diese vergüenza llorar, pues estabas ¡en el ciber! Jajjaa, a mi me hubiese dado mucho corte . Y acerca de esta historia… no, no te equivocas, Harry se va a llevar una sorpresa O. Muchas gracias por tu palabra y… en cuanto a Tom Felton… digamos que a mi el chico no me es indiferente ' (pero es algo jovencito para mi…, lástima ¬¬). Mis parejas slash son las mismas que las tuyas, salvo que yo al revés, prefiero antes que nada los Severus/Harry, aunque no sabría decir muy bien el porqué. Bueno, nada más por ahora, te dejo con el capítulo ya. ¡Un saludo!

Kmy Kusanagi: Síii, tenías razón, el final se acerca y… no me lo esperaba, pero me está dando pena ¬¬'. Por supuesto que me basta saber que continúas leyendo, ¡eso es lo principal! Ya sé que cuento contigo, de todas formas . ¿Bello desenlace? Pronto, ¡muy pronto lo sabrás! ToT Sí, sí, ya me di cuenta de que comencé un POV de Draco y ni avisé… es que soy un caos, la verdad es que aún no he puesto jamás las letras POV en ninguna de mis historias (y no tengo ni idea de qué significan ¬¬'), ni siquiera en el primer capítulo de NES, que trataba completamente sobre los pensamientos de sus dos protagonistas. Ya ves, un caos. También es cierto que eso lo metí a última hora… Tampoco cuidé mucho el final del capítulo… Como ya dije, no pensaba escribir eso, pero bueno: ¡DA IGUAL! Aquí sigue la historia y… NO QUIERO QUE ACABEEEEE. Ejem, perdón ', sin más drama, me despido por ahora. ¡Un saludo amiga!

Amaly Malfoy: Me dejaste bastante… sorprendida, ya sabes, con eso de jalar a alguien de la oreja ', bueno, tú sabrás de que hablas . Sobre el fic, sí, el poema es mío, escrito durante una clase especialmente aburrida ;P A mí también me gusta esta parejita, aunque he de reconocer que continúo prefiriendo a Harry con Severus… Tienes mucha razón en tus observaciones, a Malfoy no le es indiferente Harry (¡eiih, a nadie puede serle indiferente Harry! o') y no, no lo tendrían muy fácil de estar juntos. Con todo, el final está ya aquí, se descubre mucho más acerca de los sentimientos de Malfoy. ¡Qué disfrutes del capítulo!

Zhakdna-yhizet: ¡Buenas! Gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó. Tardé algo, bastante a decir verdad, pero el final de la historia me ha dado una… y para colmo no quedé demasiado satisfecha… Pese a todo, espero que haya merecido la pena la espera y ¡que te guste el capítulo! ¡¡Un saludo!!

Ni€a: ¡Lo siento! Ea, ea, ea. ¡Si precisamente os dejé con ese final tan… para que supieseis un poquito sobre los sentimientos de Malfoy! Sea como fuere, ¡aquí está la continuación! Y se acaba la historia… Gracias por leer el fic y darme tu opinión. ¡Un saludo!

Vanesa C: Mmm, voy a avergonzarme… La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien (posiblemente tú tampoco, jeje) qué es lo que comenté en el capítulo anterior sobre mi, pero… más que nada es que cuando acabé el capítulo me dije: Muy bien, Meiko, no ha sucedido absolutamente nada´, y… me sentí algo frustrada. ¡Pero ya pasó!, y aquí llega el cuarto y último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y escribirme. Espero de veras que te guste este final.

Paola: ¡Eiih! Si me matas, no habrá continuación ¬¬. Ohhhh, ojalá fuese como tú dices y hubieran nacido para estar juntos… Pero aquí las autoras de fics pasamos completamente de todo, inclusive del futuro, así que… ¿quién sabe? Quizá las cosas acaben bien para ellos. Te dejo ya con el capítulo: ¡que lo disfrutes!

Naomi: Jajjaaja, ¡pobre hermanita la tuya! ' Tendrá derecho a opinar… hay que reconocer que el Draquito Malfoy de los libros, amable, lo que se dice amable, mucho no es, la verdad… Pero, a pesar de eso, el chico tiene su encanto o. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Sólo una cosa, ¡no hace falta que me recomiendes chocolate!, ya como yo suficiente, descuida (pero ¡lo tendré presente! No está mal, además, tener una excusa para comerlo, jeje). ¡Gracias una vez más! ¡¡Disfruta del capítulo!!

OlgaxTomFelton1: Bien, mensaje breve pero MUY claro : P (La cuestión es publicar pronto, ¿no?) Bueno, me tarde, pero llegué al fin con el último capítulo (suspiro). Gracias una vez más, espero que te guste. ¡Un beso para ti!

Nima jaganashi: ¡¡Buenas!! Pues no, me parece que no nos conocemos. Me presento: Meiko-Malfoy, ¡encantada! Vaya con Uialwen, es un sol , ¡hasta dice a la gente que lea mis fics! En cuanto a lo del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que sí… Un poco baja de moral sí que estaba, pero ahora estoy mejorcilla. Sobre los dos puntos que tocastes: (Meiko se acerca a Nima, para responderle al oído, no vaya a ser que se entere todo el mundo) tengo 20 años, shhh, ¡es secreto! ' (Por cierto, que me sorprendió la pregunta ); y sobre el fic, tal y como querías, Draco tiene al fin un papel más importante, ¡y no solo un poquillo! La historia acaba aquí… lástima, me da algo de pena. El final… no me convence mucho, pero algo tenía que escribir. ¡Espero que te guste! Un abrazo, Nima.

DI-MALFOY: ¡Buenas! Jejjee, ¡gracias por tu review! Acerca de las preguntas que me hiciste, creo que solo una no se responde en este capítulo, así que te la respondo aquí: cuando recibió el poema, Draco no hizo nada simplemente porque ¡¡no sabía de quién era!!, no había firma ni nada de eso . Y, ¿sabes?, algunas de tus preguntas están muy cerca de lo que realmente va a suceder. ¿Eres adivina? Bien, te dejo ya con el final de la historia, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Un saludo!

He de decir que me sorprendió (para bien, está claro) tener tantos reviews: ¡muchas gracias!

Bien, no dediqué los dos capítulos anteriores a nadie (extraño en mi…), así que esta vez, con eso de que es la última en que puedo hacerlo en esta historia, lo voy a arreglar, así que: en primer lugar _para_ _Shashira_ (pues al fin y al cabo el fic entero está dedicado a ella), para _tods aquells_ (¿hay vida masculina por aquí?) _que han seguido esta historia_, y para_ Uialwen _porque sé que es su pareja slash favorita, y porque me dio su opinión sobre este último capítulo cuando aún no lo tenía terminado.

Sin más, aquí está el final de **Acabar con todo**.

.

****

Capítulo 4. Elección.

-Potter- consiguió decir Malfoy, con su fría voz de siempre-, estoy esperando.

Harry levantó la mirada del suelo, y la fijó en los grises ojos que brillaban con luz propia, a poca distancia de él. Inspiró hondo. El pecho le dolía, le dolía el corazón, le dolía todo. Su cuerpo se estremecía de temor… Pero tenía que decírselo ya, ¿no era eso lo que había decidido? ¿No decidió acabar con todo? Bien sabía que aquello era un suicidio, un sacrificio,… era entregarle su corazón a Draco Malfoy.

Aún ahora, a pocos segundos de su confesión, prefería no pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando el chico que estaba parado frente a él supiese la verdad.

Y, ¿cómo decírselo? No había preparado ninguna frase, no había pensado en nada,… Y ante la frialdad de aquellos ojos era difícil improvisar. ¡Ojos! De repente, le llegó una idea. Sonrió débilmente. Este iba a ser el comienzo… el comienzo de su final.

-¿Qué para qué quería verte?- fue lo primero que consiguió decir, y se sorprendió al notar que la voz le salía firme y clara. Malfoy simplemente asintió, esperando. El Gryffindor respiró hondo antes de continuar, en casi un susurro- Para confesarte lo que siente mi alma- a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Harry pudo ver como la sorpresa aparecía en el rostro del Slytherin. Pero sin detenerse más de dos segundos, continuó-, y que me mates… con tus frías palabras.

El joven rubio quedó helado, sin ser capaz del más mínimo movimiento. Le sorprendió oír las palabras del poema que días atrás había recibido, saliendo de los labios de Potter… Le sorprendió, aunque el imaginar que era él quien se lo había enviado había sido su máxima ilusión desde entonces. ¡Pero no!, le gritó su mente, ¡él no pudo ser! ¡O fue una burla! Ante esta idea, Malfoy sintió como si su corazón se destrozase. Con alguna dificultad, al tiempo en que trataba de cubrir sus sentimientos con su típica máscara de frialdad, habló.

-Así que el poema era tuyo, Potter. Debo decir que, para ser una broma, te tomaste mucha molestia estudiando los rasgos de mi cara.

-No era una broma- también a Harry le costó hablar.

Malfoy quedó confundido. ¿Estaba Potter burlándose de él? Aquella era una broma muy rara. Aunque… tampoco creía que Harry fuese capaz de algo así… Como ya se había dicho antes esa misma noche (si bien por otro motivo), no podía creer eso de él, simplemente por ser Potter. Una duda le invadió de repente, ¿y si no era Potter? Pero… Estaba muy, muy enredado.

-¿Quién eres en verdad?- preguntó Malfoy, su voz temblando ligeramente.

-¿Qué?- aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Harry, que avanzó dos pasos hacia el Slytherin. Ahora se encontraban bastante cerca, y ambos podían distinguir mejor las facciones del otro- Soy Harry- y fue al decir su nombre que comprendió el porqué Draco podía haberle preguntado eso, por ello añadió-, y es cierto que el poema te lo envié yo- el Gryffindor deseó que aquello terminase inmediatamente-, así como que no te lo envié como una broma. Lo que escribí… todo, es cierto.

El desconcierto se hizo fácilmente visible en el rostro de Malfoy, y Harry podía entender que le costase creerlo; si a él uno de sus peores enemigos le dijese que se encontraba enamorado de él… posiblemente no lo creería.

Los segundos pasaban y Malfoy, aunque intentaba mostrarse enfadado o irónico, no podía, lo único que parecía ser capaz de hacer era mantener su mirada fija en Harry. El Gryffindor, en medio del silencio que se extendía entre los dos, suspiró, apenado. Miró fijamente los ojos grises y, sin saber bien porqué, extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, con la palma abierta. Malfoy bajó su mirada, y quedó con los ojos fijos en el brazo que le tendía Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Potter?- Draco parecía aún más desconcertado que antes, mientras veía la mano del chico de rebeldes cabellos color azabache.

Fue entonces cuando Harry supo qué era lo que debía hacer, qué era lo primero.

-Me gustaría que la aceptaras… una vez me ofreciste la tuya, y yo la rechacé. Ahora me arrepiento y…desearía que aceptases la mía.

Malfoy entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. ¡No podía ser! Potter no podía estar ofreciéndole la mano, ¡menos aún diciéndole que era él el autor del poema! El corazón le latía con una rapidez dolorosa. Permanecía inmóvil, sin apartar la mirada del brazo aún extendido hacia él, aunque sin realmente ver. Se encontraba bloqueado, no lograba pensar nada, salvo que aquello no podía ser real.

-Por favor, Draco- llegó a Malfoy la suave voz de Harry. Eso bastó para devolverlo a la realidad, lo miró a los ojos y en ellos vio súplica, tal y como en sus palabras.

Harry, llamándolo por su nombre, pidiéndole que tomase su mano, dejando su orgullo de lado…, y él sabía que a Potter no le gustaba mostrarse débil, menos aún ante sus adversarios. Porque lo seguía siendo, continuaba siendo su enemigo, y así sería hasta que estrechase su mano. Si lo hacía...

Mas, ¿qué hacer? Aunque todo aquello fuese cierto… Jamás pensó hacer saber a nadie, menos aún a él, que lo quería. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Harry enamorado de él? Si eso era verdad… ¿no valía la pena mostrarse al fin sincero?

La gris mirada de Draco Malfoy una vez más bajó, hasta posarse en la mano que le tendían. Su propio cuerpo reaccionó, tomando el control, pues su mente no se decidía. Y fue en el mismo instante en el que su mano se cerró sobre la de Harry, en el que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Para Harry, fue una sorpresa (al igual que para el propio Malfoy) que su mano no fuese rechazada. ¿Porqué Malfoy no se vengaba de él? ¿Acaso no fue el hecho de que él hubiese rechazado al Slytherin, siete años atrás, lo que principalmente provocó que se convirtieran en enemigos? Entonces… ¿porqué no se vengaba? Era su oportunidad y la había rechazado, aceptándolo en cambio a él… Y aunque veía que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy parecía sorprendido... le había estrechado la mano, y ese simple gesto bastó para que cobrase esperanzas.

El joven rubio pudo ver como algo brilló en los ojos de Harry, y no era diversión, era… duda y… ¿felicidad? Quizá, después de todo, había sido sincero con él… Y ante ese pensamiento, otra vez le surgieron las mismas dudas. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?, ¿lo que sentía? Avanzó un paso más, quedando a escasos centímetros del que acababa de dejar de ser su rival.

Y el silencio seguía haciéndoles compañía, aunque era más relajado que antes. Sus miradas permanecían encontradas, no enfrentadas, sino llenas de duda y temor, sus manos continuaban unidas,… y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar, o acabar con aquello.

Draco, por primera vez en su vida, rogó por tener un poco del tan reconocido valor de los Gryffindors, pues sentía que le hacía falta para alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba. ¡Porque allí estaba!, la persona a la que deseaba, a la que quería, en sus manos (literalmente '), esperando por… no sabía bien el qué, aunque, en todo caso, esperando por él. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder esa oportunidad. Tal vez aquel chico acabase siendo su perdición, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuese su salvación, y… sin duda alguna, su felicidad. ¿Y a qué esperaba? ¿Porqué no se arriesgaba?

Tras unos segundos que les parecieron una eternidad, Draco habló, y era conforme las palabras salían de sus labios, que al mismo tiempo que Harry sabía qué era lo que decía.

-Yo no tengo ningún poema para ti…- Malfoy soltó finalmente, lenta y suavemente, la mano de Harry. Éste lo miró con renovado temor, al oír aquellas palabras, pensando que en ese momento empezarían las burlas. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Y para cuando el rubio volvió a hablar, el Gryffindor notó que había tristeza, tanto en su rostro como en el tono de su voz- Quizá sea mejor que te explique todo…- el Slytherin no esperó respuesta, ni hizo pausa alguna, sino que continuó hablando directamente- Empezaré desde el principio. Si quieres, puedes sentarte- añadió con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios y un gesto con una de sus manos-, será algo largo.

Malfoy retrocedió dos pasos y se giró, dando la espalda a Harry, que permaneció de pie tras él. Los grises ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia el cielo, por el cual dejó vagar su mirada. Así, retomó la palabra.

-Siendo niño, comencé a oír hablar de ti, ¡por supuesto! ¡¡El-niño-que-vivió!! Tras la derrota de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿qué hijo de padres magos no creció oyendo hablar de ti? Sabía que tenías mi edad, que tenías que… "tener algo" para haber sobrevivido a la maldición del Señor Oscuro,…- hizo una pausa, antes de continuar- Pasó el tiempo. Se acercaba nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts, pero antes de llegar, ya te había conocido, en el Callejón Diagon. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, pienso que probablemente no te causé una impresión demasiado buena- Harry, aunque no podía verle el rostro, imaginó que sonreía, de nuevo, burlonamente-. En nuestro siguiente encuentro, en el tren, camino de Hogwarts, como tú mismo dijiste, me rechazaste. Sin duda, eso no me sentó demasiado bien- Harry oyó como reía, con una risa triste y apagada-. Y a partir de ahí metí aún más la pata. Me habías rechazado… nadie hacía eso a un Malfoy, nadie le negaba algo a Draco Malfoy. Intenté engañarme, pensar que la forma en la que, a partir de entonces, me comporté contigo se debía a las ideas que yo sabía que mis padres tenían acerca de ti. Y ya, ya sé que no era, ni soy, amable con nadie- añadió, mientras alzaba una de sus manos en el aire, en una muda señal de imponer silencio a Harry, pensando que quizá le interrumpiese. Algo que no pasó-, pero contigo… todo era distinto, yo era mucho peor. Cometí el mayor error de mi vida, en vez de simplemente ignorarte, comencé a enfrentarme a ti. Y así fue como ocurrió.

Draco suspiró y volvió a girarse, quedando otra vez mirando a Harry, que no apartaba ni por un instante los ojos de él, tal y como si estuviese hipnotizado.

-Siempre que te tenía frente a mí, te observaba, con los ojos cargados de odio; todo lo que permitías que se supiese de ti, yo lo sabía; todo rumor sobre el gran Harry Potter llegaba a mis oídos; me dedicaba a estudiar tus movimientos y palabras... Iba buscando fallos o cosas personales con las que fastidiarte, pero… desgraciadamente para mi, eras- se detuvo un momento, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y cambió la última palabra por otra que, en su opinión, expresaba mejor la realidad-, ERES perfecto- Harry lo observó completamente atónito-. Buscaba hundirte, humillarte, demostrarme a mi mismo que tenía motivos para odiarte, que debía hacerlo,... Pero contra más pasaba el tiempo, más difícil lo tenía. Sin apenas darme cuenta, acabé enamorándome de ti.

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos. Draco quedó sin saber qué más decir, y Harry intentando asimilar sus palabras.

-Entonces… tú… tú estás…- comenzó Harry, con voz entrecortada.

-¡Loco!- acabó Malfoy la frase por él-. ¿Qué otra cosa sino? Primero, no sólo me enamoro de mi mayor enemigo, sino que, además, estoy más que dispuesto a ignorar todo lo que se espera de mi, a rechazar incluso a mis padres por estar con él, a desafiar de ser necesario a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado,... Lo que sea, lo que haga falta- a partir de ese momento, Draco comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado para otro, completamente exaltado, diciendo lo primero que le venía a la cabeza-. ¿Y porqué? No porque esté enamorado de ti, ¡maldita sea! ¡¡Si por eso fuera…!! ¡Oh, NO! Te convertiste en mucho más que una simple obsesión… ¿Porqué no cambiar una frase ridícula por otra que lo es aún más, para así explicarte el porqué? Y si quieres que lo haga, lo haré, y entonces te diré que si para muchos eres Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió, para mí, en cambio, eres Harry, el chico-por-el-que-vivo-yo.

Harry continuaba de pie, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la mandíbula inferior caída en señal de desconcierto, y las piernas repentinamente débiles.

-Pero mírame bien, Potter- continuó el Slytherin, arrastrando las palabras. El chico extendió sus brazos y dio un giro de 360 grados sobre sí mismo; al quedar de nuevo frente a frente con el Gryffindor, fijó sus ojos en las verdes esmeraldas de éste-: soy yo, Draco Malfoy. Y de ser necesario, dejaré de ser Malfoy, pero te advierto que continuaré siendo Draco; y aunque sé que, de darse algo entre nosotros, a veces sentiré el impulso de ser otro; si bien sé que me debatiré entre cambiar por ti, o seguir siendo yo, por mí y por mi orgullo; no esperes que lo haga, pues no cambiaré. Si me quieres, que sea por lo que ya soy. Y ahora, dime, Harry: ¿quieres seguir con esto adelante?

-Es… espera- Harry alzó una de sus manos pidiéndole un momento para ordenar toda aquella nueva información en su mente, mientras se llevaba la otra mano al pecho-. ¿Tú, tú quieres…? ¿Tú te me has declarado y…?- Draco asentía levemente con la cabeza, no obstante, el Gryffindor no sabía si lo hacía como una muda invitación para que continuase hablando o como respuesta a sus preguntas- Yo…- el joven vaciló. Harry hizo una pausa, durante la cual resolvió mostrarse decidido. Cuando retomó la palabra, su voz sonó firme.

-Yo no voy a cambiar mi decisión por temor. Sin embargo, tú… ¿sabes de verdad lo que eso implica? Yo ya estoy en peligro, pero tú no- señaló en un susurro. Él tenía claro qué deseaba, no obstante, ahora que Malfoy le daba a entender que quería estar con él, algo que había deseado que pasara, pero que en ningún momento creyó en serio que pudiese llegar a ocurrir, ahora, pues, temía por él.

-Ya te he dicho, Potter, que estoy dispuesto a todo- los ojos de Draco brillaron un momento-. Si tú quieres… Yo he tomado ya una decisión- quedarme contigo´ fueron las palabras que siguieron en la mente de Malfoy.

El chico de negros cabellos quedó mirando los grises ojos del Slytherin, que permanecían fijos en él. Draco lo observaba completamente tranquilo… aparentemente, porque, pese a todo, pese a saber que Harry sentía algo´ por él... el nerviosismo le invadía, y lo hacía cada vez más, conforme la respuesta se hacía esperar por más tiempo.

-Una elección- susurró Harry, finalmente, casi extasiado. Así que Draco cambiaba el rumbo de su vida… por él.

Con estas palabras, en las verdes esmeraldas se asomaron una serie de sentimientos entremezclados, entre ellos, cariño y protección. El chico de rebeldes cabellos color azabache avanzó hacia el rubio, que, al verlo, comenzó a sentir como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Al quedar frente a Draco, Harry volvió a extender su brazo, esta vez para acariciar suavemente una de las frías mejillas del muchacho. Poco a poco, los rojos labios del Gryffindor se fueron acercando a los del Slytherin, que fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, esperando.

-Te protegeré, no dejaré que te dañen- aseguró Harry, a cuatro escasos centímetros de la boca del rubio.

-Me bastaría con que me amases- susurró el Slytherin.

-Eso… eso también lo haré- afirmó Harry, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Y mientras sus labios rozaban finalmente los de Draco, su mente añadió para si: Si es que no lo hago ya´.

Nada había salido como ellos esperaban, pero se alegraron de ello.

Sin embargo, tal y como pensó hacer Harry, había acabado con todo, más bien, ambos habían terminado con todo. Habían dado fin a la actuación, al desprecio fingido, a lo que se esperaba de ellos, lo que se esperaba entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin… entre un Potter y un Malfoy.

Acabar con todo… Lo habían hecho. Mas, como siempre, un final supone un comienzo, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ahora, un nuevo futuro se abría frente a los dos, un camino de luces y sombras se extendía ante ellos, pero el saber que lo recorrerían juntos era lo único que necesitaban para enfrentarlo.

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Acabó!!! ¿Qué les pareció? A mi no me convencieron mucho los últimos párrafos, pero… ¿qué opinan ustedes? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo, por mi parte, disfruté escribiendo la mayor parte de la historia (es que hubo trocitos que me dieron problemas ¬¬).

Bueno, ojalá me dejen sus opiniones . De recibir reviews, como esta historia ya acaba aquí, les responderé en _No estás solo_, ¿conforme? Así pues, para expresar sus quejas, opiniones, dudas (si les queda alguna tras el final),… lo que sea, aquí estoy.

Os quedo muy agradecida por leer mi fic, apoyarme y animarme. ¡Un saludo para todos!

¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!

Con cariño,

Meiko-Malfoy.


	5. Secuela

**¡¡Hola a todos!!:  
**  
¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaa! Síiiii, aquí estoy dando la lata de nuevo. Ejem. Bien, se suponía que había terminado la historia pero, como que me dio pena terminarlo y... le hacía falta un final más... ¿final? ¬¬ ¿Se entiende?  
  
Bueno, ya que he regresado, respondo aquí a vuestros reviews. Gracias por escribirme, pese a que el fic hubiese acabado, me alegró saber que os gustó el final. Ya únicamente me queda rogar a los cielos que esta secuela no destroce lo anterior. ¡Sería deprimente!  
  
**Nima jaganashi:** ¡Eihh! No pasa nada, te agradezco más de lo que puedas pensar tu sinceridad. Como ya dije, a mi no me convenció demasiado el final... Espero que si lees esta secuela te guste más. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!  
  
**Gala Snape:** ¡Hola, Gala! Ni siquiera ahora explico como reacciona Lucius... aunque si lees la secuela, te darás cuenta de que muy bien no le sentó, ¡desde luego! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutaste leyéndolo! Ya ves, lo acabé pero... me dio pena y decidí ponerle un final. Ojalá también te guste la secuela. ¡Un saludo!  
  
**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox:** ¡¡Hola!! ¿De veras te gustó? No sabría decirte el porqué... pero me sorprendió un poco saber que no te gustan mucho los Draco/Harry. Quizá se deba al hecho de saber que te encargas de la Orden Draconiana (y hablando de ella... hace tiempo que vengo pensarme en unirme a ella, pero no logré encontrarla en la web. ¿Me ayudas?) Es un alivio saber que te gustó, ojalá la continuación también lo haga. ¡Un beso!  
  
**Uialwen:** Ejem, deseos cumplidos, aquí tienes la secuela que querías . ¡Uiih! Me voy a sonrojar... ¿yo genial? ¡Eso dista mucho de la realidad, amiga! Espero que la secuela sea de tu agrado, que llene ese vacío que quedó tras el último capítulo. ¡Un saludo!  
  
**Niña:** ¡¡Bien!! ¡Te gusto! Síii, Draco parecía un loco en el último capítulo, es que una vez se decidió a decir la verdad, pues como que no se calló nada. Jejjee, la burrada que dice Draco a Harry acerca de que es el niño por el que vive él... no sé, de repente me llegó la frase y, aunque era una paranoia, me hizo gracia y la puse, ¡eaa! Me alegra saber que te hizo reír... Me encanta que te encante, descuida . Espero que esta secuela no destroce el fic... ¬¬  
  
**Naomi:** La verdad, cuando vi tus reviews... me pregunté que te pasaba. ¡Tres reviews iguales! No que me queje, la verdad y luego otro más. Con los primeros me quedé bastante pillada, porque decías: ¿por donde empiezo?´, y ahí acababan. Me quedé pensando... pues sí que no sabe cómo empezar... de hecho parece que se decidió por ni hacerlo finalmente ''. Bromas aparte (que exagero, no fue así tampoco), hablando ya del fic ¬¬', pues... ¿corto? El último capítulo fue más largo, pero bueno... que aquí tienes más, aunque ahora sí que sí, termina ya. Lo de enamorarse sin darse cuenta... bien, me refería a que, no sabes ni explicarte cuándo ni porqué te enamoras de esa persona. Simplemente un día te das cuenta de que estas enamorado y... ¡sorpresa!, ¿cómo fue? Es una forma de decir que Harry se enamoró de Draco, algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, Naomi, me alegra saberlo. ¡Un saludo!  
  
**Paola:** Síiiiiiii, yo me quedé igual cuando terminé. Bien, los últimos párrafos no me convencían, pero además, tal y como tú decías, quedaba algo en el aire. Pensé si no sería el hecho de no saber si les iría bien o no... Así que hice esta secuela, para saber qué ocurrió después. No sé si sería eso lo que faltaba, pero en cualquier caso espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!  
  
**Amaly Malfoy:** ¡Síii, mi linda parejita! Saben que lo pasarán mal pero... si están juntos, no es tan malo para ellos. ¡Ojalá te guste esta secuela (si la lees, jajaja, claro)! Aquí se sabrá si mereció la pena la decisión que tomaron .  
  
**Liwk:** ¡Buenas! ¡Ohhh, me harás sonrojar! Qué dichosa me hace el saber que te gustó, y que te hizo tomar decisiones... algo que me sorprendió pero... Bueno, gracias por tus palabras, me animaron mucho, a decir verdad. ¿Te leerás No estás solo? Uff, qué peligro, en especial ahora que no logro escribir una continuación ¬¬, qué mal. Pero bueno... gracias por todo, por leer y por hacerme saber tu opinión. Si lees esta secuela, espero que te guste. ¡Un beso!  
  
Y ahora, me queda decir que esta secuela va dedicada a todos los que leísteis el fic, y en especial a mi amiga Uialwen, que deseaba que hubiese una continuación. ¡Para vosotros, espero que lo disfrutéis, de veras!

**_Secuela._**  
  
Miro el reloj de pulsera, las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Falta un cuarto de hora para medianoche.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a la persona que, sentada a mi lado, habla con expresión serena. Me fijo en su perfil, estudiándolo con detenimiento, sin prisas, como si antes jamás lo hubiese hecho, como si fuese la primera vez. El rostro ligeramente alargado, el rubio cabello cayendo libremente por su frente, la iris del color de nubes tormentosas, la nariz fina y recta, los labios delgados y poseedores de un atrayente tono rosado. Es hermoso, más que atractivo. Es simplemente divino. ¡Y qué éxito tiene! Las chicas (y también mujeres maduras, ¡qué demonios!), al igual que un buen número de chicos, lo idolatran, se derriten con tan sólo una de sus miradas, o con el sonido de cualquier palabra pronunciada por sus labios. ¡Pero si a veces incluso se desmayan nada más verlo! Qué mal, pobres chicas... tanto que hacen para ver a su ídolo en persona y, nada más conseguirlo, plaf, al suelo, como si les hubiesen echado un avada kedabra. Sin necesidad de varita alguna, un poder que emana de su persona y que sin más impacta en todos. ¡Qué exitazo! Ni el mismísimo Voldemort tuvo jamás semejante efecto sobre los demás; no dudo que habría estado celoso... de estar vivo.

Bajo la mirada. Su hermoso cuello de piel clara se halla escondido bajo el cuello de tortuga de su negro jersey. Continúo descendiendo hasta detenerme en el pecho. Bajo la ropa, un pecho sin bello, un estómago firme y liso, unos brazos de músculos suficientemente marcados. Un cuerpo perfecto, cuidado además por motivos de trabajo. ¡Ahh, ahí gano yo también! Mucho más que las fans, desde luego.

No hay forma de negarlo: Draco Malfoy en tan solo cuatro años ha conseguido una gran fortuna y una enorme fama, alcanzando un reconocimiento en el mundo muggle mucho mayor del que en cualquier momento pudo llegar a ostentar su padre en el mágico. Su nombre ha cruzado fronteras, mares y océanos, y lo han alzado hasta los cielos, proclamándolo como una estrella.  
  
Si me hubiesen dicho cuando contaba con menos de quince años que Draco Malfoy, el enemigo proclamado de los muggles, trabajaría en un futuro con ellos, y que éstos le adorarían... Bien, en ese caso habría sido yo quien cayese fulminado, a causa de la impresión. ¿Draco Malfoy trabajando como actor?

Pues sí. Draco Malfoy, actor. Y excelente, a decir verdad.

¿Acaso no se vio obligado desde niño a actuar? ¿Sus padres no le obligaron a actuar siempre como un Malfoy, ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos? Ya desde temprana edad era un experto no sólo en controlar sus emociones, sino en fingir sentimientos inexistentes, o exagerar los suyos de ser necesario. Y por supuesto, poseía talento, algo no adquirido. Sabía meterse en el papel de sus personajes, darles un toque único, de forma natural al interpretarlos les daba una personalidad más creíble de lo que parecía posible en un principio.

Yo lo he visto inmerso en ese mundo, lo he visto en muchísimas ocasiones tras las cámaras, también rodando,... Y me maravillaba con qué entusiasmo trabaja, con un entusiasmo sereno, casi imperceptible, que, sin embargo, para mi que tan bien lo conozco, no pasa desapercibido. Me encantaba su rostro concentrado cuando estudia sus papeles, lo enserio que se tomaba su trabajo, intentando mejorarlo hasta llegar a poco menos que la perfección,...

Sí, se ha ganado a pulso su éxito. Su talento y dedicación, reforzados por su innegable atractivo, hicieron que no pasara desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

Es increíble pero cierto, Draco Mafoy cambió sin proponérselo, sin darse cuenta siquiera, pero en ningún momento perdió ese toque que le hacía tan... tan Draco. Simplemente, cuando ambos, años atrás, tomamos la decisión de comenzar un nuevo camino juntos, su vida dio un cambio brusco.

Al principio mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación, sin embargo Draco se descubrió en la última batalla en la que me enfrenté contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, lo hizo cuando se colocó a mi lado, dispuesto a morir de ser necesario pero determinado a luchar junto a mi, se descubrió cuando me cogió entre sus brazos cuando caí al suelo bajo un cruciatus de Voldemort y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, también al gritarme palabras de apoyo...

Los meses que siguieron a la batalla fueron difíciles para él. Su madre había muerto en la lucha, su propio padre había intentado luchar contra él al ver que iba contra ellos (aunque en realidad Draco había ido únicamente contra Lord Voldemort), pero al final de la batalla fue hecho preso y llevado a Azcabán, donde aún sigue encerrado. Casi todos los mortífagos habían muerto o sido apresados, por lo que el peligro que suponían para ellos dos era casi nulo. Pero fue doloroso para Draco perder a su madre, así como saber que su padre había estado dispuesto a dañarlo, y quizás incluso a matarlo. Le fue difícil comenzar una nueva vida.

Semanas después de la batalla acabamos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts. Ron y nosotros dos nos fuimos a vivir juntos, algo que al principio no entusiasmó mucho a mi pelirrojo amigo. Por aquel entonces yo temía que Draco fuese infeliz, que se sintiera solo pese a que estar en todo momento a su lado. En cualquier caso, no dudo que se sintió perdido, rodeado por quienes antes fueran sus enemigos, alejado de la peor manera posible de los suyos, intentando luchar contra las reacciones que tenían las personas que le rodeaban al oír su apellido, buscando ser querido pero sin dejar de ser él mismo. Y aunque intenté ayudarle, apoyarle,... le fue difícil. No obstante, el tiempo ayudó.

Antes de lo que cabía esperar se hizo amigo del cabezota de Ron, congenió con Hermione de forma sorprendente, y en cuanto a nosotros, la relación que manteníamos se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte. Y la mayor de las sorpresas llegó cuando, casi de un día para otro, Draco fue a parar en el mundo de los muggles y se adaptó a la perfección a su forma de vida.

Y aquí está, hablando tranquilamente a la pareja que queda frente a él, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Harry?- Draco se ha vuelto de repente, extrañado al darse cuenta de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sin embargo, la extrañeza desaparece pronto, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Cada uno se pierde en los ojos del otro, olvidándonos de cuanto nos rodea. El sonido del reloj de pared es lo que me hace reaccionar. Poso mi mirada en el reloj, que se halla tras Draco.

-Las doce- apenas un susurro en mis labios.

-Sí, son las doce... ¿Pasa algo?- la voz de Draco suena extrañada y ligeramente preocupada.

Soy consciente de que Draco debe, al igual que nuestros amigos, estar sorprendido por cómo he estado comportándome en los últimos minutos, y por cómo ahora me muestro ausente casi por completo. Puedo sentir sus grises ojos sobre mi. Giro un poco para verlo y nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar.

-Hoy hace ocho años... Ocho años desde que comenzamos a estar juntos- ahora mi voz se oye más fuerte, más firme. Ron y Hermione no hacían ningún ruido, permanecen en un silencio absoluto, sin moverse siquiera.

-¿Hoy?- la pregunta de Draco es suave, pero casi de inmediato cambia su actitud y pasa a usar un tono que mezcla seriedad con cierta, y casi imperceptible, nota burlona- Así que hoy hace ocho años del día en que me declaré...

Si aún mi mente estaba en otra parte, esa simple frase de Draco me devuelve a la realidad de golpe. No es la primera vez que dice eso, ¡oh, no! En una ocasión, años atrás, hizo un comentario acerca del día en que comenzamos nuestra relación y, aunque no recuerdo bien cómo ocurrió, terminamos discutiendo cuál de los dos fue el que se declaró. Draco mantenía que fue él el primero, al menos en lo que a aquella noche se refería, en decir que estaba enamorado, mientras que yo sostenía (y aún sostengo) que fui yo, puesto que, si bien anónimo, le envié varios días antes un poema en el que se lo decía, y que, además, cuando le cité y nos vimos por la noche se lo dije en cierto modo, ya que le hice saber que era el autor de ese poema. Pero no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, cada uno se mostró firme en su idea... Y ahora Draco se está burlando de mi, me está provocando...

La sonrisa que aparece en sus labios Draco tiene el efecto de terminar de picarme. ¡Maldición, con lo que me costó decidirme a hacer saber a este maldito Slytherin que estaba enamorado de él para que luego se empeñase en que fue él el primero en reconocer sus sentimientos! Si no fuese por mi, jamás hubiésemos terminado juntos...

-Desde el día en el que nos declaramos, si acaso...- el tono de advertencia en mis palabras resulta evidente.

-No recuerdo que en ningún momento me dijeses estar enamorado de mi- me responde seriamente Draco, decidido a seguir adelante con lo mismo, sin importarle lo más mínimo el hecho de estar en casa de Ron y Hermione y, más aún, que ellos estén delante.

-Draco, te hice saber que yo te había mandado el poema, y en él decía que estaba enamorado de ti...

-Sí- inclina la cabeza levemente, en un gesto condescendiente, pero aún así rebate mis palabras-, pero esa noche no me DIJISTE que estabas enamorado, ¿no es así?

-¡Pero te lo hice saber días antes con el poema!

-¡Ahhh, no!- negó con su mano derecha- Me hiciste saber que alguien desconocido podía estar o bien enamorado o bien burlándose de mi. ¡Sin embargo, en aquel momento no me hiciste saber que era el GRAN Harry Potter quien me lo enviaba!

-Pero lo hice la noche en que te cité, así que me declaré antes que tú.

-¿Eso era declararse? Mandar un poema en el que dices Eihh, estoy enamorado de ti´, y dejar pasar los días antes de decir Ahh, por si no lo sabías... yo soy quien lo escribió´.

No puedo responder, pues antes de abrir siquiera la boca, Ron interviene, levantándose en un rápido movimiento del sofá en el que estaba sentado junto a Hermione.

-¡Eihh, parad ya! ¡Parecéis niños chicos! Hermione y yo jamás nos ponemos tan pesados cuando discutimos.

-Sí, claro...- Draco hace rodar sus ojos, antes de mirar seriamente a Ron- Pero hace unos años, erais inaguantables...

Algo molesto por la discusión con Draco, la intervención de Ron me fastidia aún un poco más, por lo que no puedo evitar poner mi granito de arena contra él.

-Y por supuesto, ahora normalmente no lleváis vuestras peleas muy lejos, por que cuando veis que no os vais a poner de acuerdo enseguida os retiráis a vuestras habitaciones y allí lo solucionáis...

Hermione evita la mirada de Draco y la mía, claramente incómoda ante mi afirmación, mientras que Ron no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras me mira algo sorprendido por mis palabras. A mi lado, Draco asiente con la cabeza, completamente divertido, algo que se nota al ver la sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Pero casi de inmediato, gira la cabeza hacia mi, y me mira con una ceja alzada.

-¡Es una excelente idea!

-Ehhh... ¿El qué?- estoy desconcertado por su afirmación.

-Pues, por supuesto, ¡el solucionarlo en la cama!

Ahora soy yo el que se sonroja. Y sin más, Draco se levanta de golpe del sofá y me hace levantarme también. Hecho esto, me arrastra rápidamente hacia la chimenea del salón. Como puedo, intento mirar por encima de uno de mis hombros, con lo que consiguió ver a mi amiga sonriendo y a mi amigo con la mirada perdida en el techo, en un claro gesto de no he oído nada´.

Draco me hace coger polvos flu y me empuja hasta meterme en la chimenea (por poco no me rompe la cabeza ¬¬). Luego, se gira y habla rápidamente a Ron y Hermione.

-Siento dejaros tan pronto, pero debemos resolver nuestros problemas... Ya sabéis- vuelve a girarse para mirarme- Venga, ¡vete a casa!- parece bastante impaciente.

Resignado, me despido rápidamente de mis amigos, tiro los polvos flu al suelo de la chimenea y grito el nombre de nuestra casa. Antes de comenzar a viajar a toda velocidad, alcanzo a oír cómo Draco habla de nuevo a Ron y Hermione.

-Mañana os venís a comer a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy no, que estaremos ocupados celebrando nuestro aniver...

Plaf. Después de tantos años, finalmente he logrado mantenerme de pie tras salir disparado de la chimenea. Quizá mis diarios entrenamientos de Quiddith me han ayudado... manteniéndome en forma.

Plaf. Draco llega, y me mira con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos grises van descendiendo por mi cuerpo, lentamente, y luego vuelven a recorrerlo, esta vez de abajo a arriba. Deja de mirarme un momento para mirarse a sí mismo rápidamente. Pero pronto fija una vez más sus ojos en los míos. Con un solo paso queda junto a mi, pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, acercando nuestros cuerpos.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- es mi repuesta.

Dejo descansar la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, estrechando el abrazo.

-¡Yo he sido el primero!- bromea Draco.

Un gemido escapa por entre mis labios ante esas palabras. Bien, me han hecho gracia, pero no pienso decírselo.

-¿Qué? ¿¡No estás de acuerdo!? Pues si es así... ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo en la ducha? Estamos completamente sucios...

-Porque en vez de aparecernos- me separo de Draco-, te decidiste por usar los malditos polvos flu... no sé porqué.

-No importa. Pero si quieres también podemos discutir sobre los medios de viajar mágicos. En la ducha, por supuesto.

-¡No tienes remedio!- fijo mi mirada en el techo, desesperado. Cuando quiere es inaguantable...

-Ven, Harry- me coge una de las manos y tira un poco de mi brazo, en dirección al pasillo que lleva hasta el cuarto de baño-. Vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario- me dice en un susurro.

Me fijo en esos grises ojos, que ahora mismo se ven brillantes, y me miraban con cariño, con amor. ¿Es Draco feliz a mi lado? ¿No se arrepiente hoy día de dejar en un pasado todo lo que en ese momento tenía por estar conmigo? Parece que no, y eso me hace dichoso. Me alegra ver que es feliz, que disfruta de la vida como yo mismo lo hago, saber que la elección que una noche tomamos mereció la pena. Ahora me alegro, como un loco, de en su momento tener el valor de decirle la verdad.

Me dejo arrastrar por él hasta el baño, con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras nosotros, me acerco a Draco y beso sus labios, tras unos segundos rompo el beso y lo miro a los ojos.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Le abrazo. Si no fuese por él... no conocería la felicidad que ahora conozco. Le estoy agradecido, porque él también supo decir la verdad, porque también él tuvo el valor de ser sincero. Le amo por cómo es, y por cómo dejó todo por mi, por tan sólo una promesa de amor.

-¿Eres feliz?- no puedo evitar preguntarlo. Necesito oírlo de su propia boca, que me lo diga él, necesito verlo en sus ojos.

-No dudes ni por un instante, Harry, que la elección que tomé una noche, hace hoy ocho años, fue la más importante y la más acertada de toda mi vida. Eres lo que más amo, y no te dejaría por nada.

-Yo te amo... tú me amas- le sonrío, soy feliz -. Bien, eso me basta.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahora sí... **FIN.**

Bueno, aquí terminó. No sé si hice bien en hacer esta secuela, o si quedó más o menos en condiciones. Como sea, me parecía que "necesitábamos" saber qué ocurría con ellos dos.  
  
Tengo la esperanza de que, una vez más, me dejéis vuestras opiniones. Si me llega algún correo o review (¡sed buenos!) pues... ahora sí que la respuesta la pondría en No estás solo, ¿conforme?  
  
Creo que no me queda nada más por decir, salvo lo de siempre: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ.  
  
Un beso para todos, **Meiko-Malfoy.**


End file.
